Your Love Is A Lie
by Badkitty1221
Summary: Beck cheats on jade with tori. I'm not good at summaries but read it, its really good I promise. By the way the first chapter is not mine I borrowed it the rest are mine. :)
1. Chapter 1

Songfic; Song- Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan

"I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone"

The clock read 3:22AM. Jade Oliver was sitting on her couch in the dark, waiting for her husband, Beck Oliver to get home. He's been saying that he's had to work late at night because the movie's scenes were taking longer than originally planned and the due date is in a few weeks. At around 4:00AM, he quietly walks into he house. He shuts and locks the door and starts to walk towards the kitchen. The two married two years after they graduated from high school and moved into a really big house together.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jade snaps out startling Beck.

"You're still up?" Beck asked. His hair was messy and his pants and shirt were unbuttoned.

"Yep. You were supposed to be home hours ago."

"I told you I had to work late."

"You've been saying that for weeks. You always came home around 11PM."

"You've been keeping record of when I've been getting home?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was working!" He yelled.

"For God's sake, your pants and shirt are unbuttoned! What happens at work that causes that to happen?!" Jade screeched out, her blood boiling.

"I can't bite my tongue forever,"Jade started to say quietly. "While you try to play it cool, You can hide behind your stories," Beck rolled his eyes. "This is were you were stupid Beck, But don't take me for a fool!"

"What are you talking about, Jade?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Oliver." Jade spit out. "How about you lower your shirt collar? Look at that freaking hickey!" Beck pulled down his collar and looked in the living room mirror.

"Damn it," he muttered out.

"That's what I thought, who is she?"

"There isn't anyone," He tried to play dumb.

"Then what's the hickey from?" Jade glared at him, her eyes like daggers.

"I was vacuuming my office at work..the suction tube thingy got stuck to my neck?" He tried.

"You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)"She said to him.

"Jadelyn Oliver, I promise, you're my one and only.."

"Don't call me that. My name is Jade West. We are over."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why'd you do it? What does she give you that I couldn't?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly. Again, who is she?"

"A girl from work, Tori Vega. Brown hair, blue eyes." Beck had a ton of guilt in his voice. "She came onto me one day, I didn't stop her. That's when it all started.." His eyes avoided his now ex-wife.

You look so innocent, But the guilt in your voice gives you away..Yeah you know what I mean,"Beck had tears freely falling from his eyes. "How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you? And do you think about me when she fucks you?..Could you be more obscene?"

"Jade..I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You cheated on me, you asshole!" Jade screamed, probably waking up her neighbors. Oh well. She went back to talking; "So don't try to say you're sorry Or try to make it right..Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.."

"No, don't say it's too late, I love you Jadelyn. Only you, never anyone else. We can go get marriage counseling, you can have a one night stand, anything. Just please don't leave me. I love you too much to lose you." Beck pleaded.

"You wouldn't have done any of that if you truly did love me...Your love is a lie.."

Beck fell to his knees, his hands in his hair, pulling on it.

Jade had a few tears threatening to fall, yet she managed to keep them in. "What made her better than me?" She whispered out.

"Nothing."

"There had to be something."

His voice became so low Jade barely heard him when he said, "She's different.."

"What do you mean?"

"Girly-girl..nice..I'm so sorry.."

"Not sorry enough not to do it. Get the hell out of my house."

"This technically is my house, under my name, my house."

"Fine. I'll get my stuff and go to Cat's."

"No, you aren't leaving."

"Yes I am."

"I love you too much to lose you."

"Your love is a lie.."


	2. Chapter 2

All I can think about as I was driving to cat's house is how he could do this to me I love him. He said he would never cheat. But apparently he can't keep his dick to himself. As I pulled into the drive way I saw cat's car so I knew she was home I got of car and ran to the door pounding on it until she opened it  
"Oh my god jade what wrong"  
"can I stay here tonight"  
"of course you can.. come in...what happen"  
"bec... Beck cheated on me"  
"WHAT!"  
I could only find my self crying my eyes out then my eyes just start red to hurt to much that I couldn't open them and I fell asleep.  
I woke up in a room not wanting to get up but I got an idea so I jumped out of bed and got dressed in some clothes I left at cat's house when I slept over. I was ready to get my revenge.

Later

I got out the car and went to his office until security stopped me.

"Excuse ma'am your not allowed in there."  
"Ohh I just came to see _my_ husband"  
"I'm sorry but no one's allowed in the dressing rooms"  
"I just wanted to wish my husband good luck. I'll only be a second" then I rushed pass him. I was right out side the door when I heard someone moaning so I kicked the door open to see. VEGA on top of my husband.  
"Are you kidding me you jackass...  
There he stood half naked with her biggest enemy, Tori Vega. It was such a disgusting and repulsive scene to watch. It made my stomach clench and my whole body shake with sadness.

'Shit' was all Beck could think. That's when reality hit him like a bucket of cold icy water poured onto him. He then went into panic mode. He had just hurt a precious loved one, something he promised himself he wouldn't ever do. EVER. It was sure gonna cost him a lot.

"Jade, wait it's not-" Beck started before Jade cut him off.

"-What it looks like? Seriously, how stupid do you think I am!?" she shook her head, "Couldn't keep it in your pants could you, Dick?"

Tori just stood their with a smirk on her fake orange tanned face, "Like, could you blame him? Sometimes hot guys like Beckey-poo get tired of the same old stuff."

"You know what Tori just shut up and get out of my room!" Beck yelled at the slutty girl.

"Whatever, call me when your ready." and with that she left leaving one heartbroken girl and another regretful one.

"Jade-"

"Shut the hell up Beck. I'm sick of you and your stupid lies." So with those final words she turned on her heal and left a a dumbstruck Beck behind.


	3. You deserve this

**Sorry it took a while. But all credit goes out to my best friend. follow her she has a really good story out. Anyways follow her at u/4483351/majestic-beauty-sealed-in-ice. hope you like it. :)**

Jade walks out towards Tori in the parking lot, and lands a slap across tori's face. While Tori is still in confusion she turns her head to see Jade punch her and tackle her to the hood of her car. Jade is slamming Tori into the car and punching her repeatedly.

When Tori has had enough she reaches for Jade's neck and chocks her for a few seconds before throwing her across the car. Tori gets up and she notices that

Jade is getting up, so she decides to talk her out of this reverie.

"Jade! Stop this you motherfucking bitch! Why can't you see that Beck doesn't want you!? I mean after these 3 years he has actually been wasting his time with a girl like you! He deserves to be with a woman like me not a childish little girl who can't give him what he truly deserves!" Tori says with an smirk across her face.

Jade sees red all of a sudden because of her words.

How can this bitch say that! She has never experienced true love and what she and Beck felt was exactly that! Tori is just a huge slut that uses men like her Beck for her disgusting game! But now she was lost, she was questioning if the love she and Beck had was true.

She has had a enough and charges at her with all her power. But before she can even go anywhere she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Jade! That is enough!" she hears a light and deep voice, the voice is not too deep though but she knows exactly who it is.

It was her protecter, her Guardian angel, but most important it was her former true love...

Beck.

She starts to squirm and get free to beat up Tori. Jade closes her eyes for just a second and then back at Tori. Her mouth gaped and her cerulean blue eyes widened at the sight that met her.

Tori was crying with her face in her hands. As a few people from the set start to crowd her and ask if she was alright. Before she was dragged completely away she saw the most evilest, evilest smirk in the world form across Tori's face. Not even the devil himself could have matched hers! That was the last thing she saw before she was dragged away inside the building.

Beck drags her inside and closes the door. Everyone was outside 'comforting' Tori and the set was dark. Beck turns around to see Jade glaring daggers at him.

"What was that commotion out there!?" Beck yells.

"That commotion out there was me beating up that bitch out there to a pulp!" Jade roared at him.

"Just because what happened with me and her does not mean you can go beating up people."

"You always take her side I am your wife. you are supposed to love me and be on my side no matter what. We took vows...", after she said that tears tried to come out but she held them in. "I always knew this was going to happen you always liked her."

"I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen... she forced me-"

"Every one has a choice and you made the wrong one."

With that she stalked off back to her car and went to Cat's house.

**I hope you liked it again all credit goes to . .ice**

**i hope you liked it please review. :) **


End file.
